


the bittersweet between my teeth (podfic)

by paperclipbitch, Youre_ThePotato_One



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pop Culture, Starbucks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youre_ThePotato_One/pseuds/Youre_ThePotato_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future/AU/vampires. In which bloodlust doesn’t even make the top ten on Morgana’s list of Problems With Her (Not Quite) Life Right Now, Merlin is perpetually amused by, well, everything, and Mordred has decided to take part in Occupy Morgana’s Sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bittersweet between my teeth (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the bittersweet between my teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549488) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



mp3 on [Media Fire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/925cb535yeqnt57/The_Bittersweet_between_the_teeth.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Written for undeadbigbang on LJ! Well, okay, this is technically a mini bang, shhhh. [Title from Young Blood by The Naked & Famous] I decided I wanted to go back to actually writing for Merlin, because everyone is great and should make out a lot, and then I wrote a basically gen fic anyway. But I love everybody so much. Uh, contains a smush from canon events, legend events and AU stuff. And Morgana’s a vampire! And I was very well-behaved and didn’t make any Twilight jokes for once, partly because I’m growing as a person, partly because that’s super passé now. Basically this fic is very cracky and silly and was stupid fun to write.
> 
> Lots of love to patriciatepes who made gorgeous artwork (including a page divider!) here. Go check it out, it's super cool!
> 
> Reader's Notes: First podfic ever completed! Thanks again to paperclipbitch. Any feedback on my reading would be appreciated.


End file.
